Friday the 13th: The Camp of Death
by Jack Russel
Summary: Halloween specal: A man of justace must hunt down and kill Jason. But can he win or will he be killed by the man behind the mask?


Friday the 13th: The Camp of Death

Authors Notes: This story is not being posted on Friday the 13th but on Hallowen but is bassed on the Friday the 13th horror films and not the Hallowen Horror Films in case your confuced.

Markus Servak was a policeman and hitman and bounty hunter aswell as a super spy he had to kill Jason as Jason was evil and killed pepole and did other evil things.

Markus Servak got in his big car that was like a tank but wasnt a tank as it had titers and not tracks. Markus Servak turned the on button and went into a fast speed down to camp blood.

Markus Servak drove his car along the road for miles and the forrest was peacefulll hear as there was no evil. Markus Servak arrived at the town that was near camp blood and entered the balck crow inn and got a drink.

The pepole there were making merry and drinking and doing other stuff. But the Inn was also seedy as there were prostutes and gamberling but it was an old building and not big and flashy like nightclubs.

The Barkeep was serving drinks and there was a band playing music. Markus Servak whent up to the bar and said "Ill have a paint of bitter and some crirps" the barkeep got Markus Servak what he whanted.

"Also you woun't no the directions to camp blood would you?" Markus Servak axed and everbody stoped drinking and the band stopped playing and there was silance. "You want to avoid going there stranger it's a very evil and dangerus place" the Barkeep said to Markus Servak.

"But there must be somone who no's" Markus Servak said "There is one person who will tell you seek that seductres and socroress Vylenina she will tell but may the gods have mercy on your soul for fate woont" the village elder said to Markus Servak.

Then the band started palying again and everbod carried on drinking and having a good time. Markus Servak thought about busting this seedy place but they helped him in his misson so he wouldnt.

"Prehaps I can get you somting else a more drink, some gambling or a women" the barkeep said, "No by buiness is done hear" Markus Servak and downed his drink and left into the night.

Markus Servak got back in his car and drove to Vylenina's house witch was inthe middle of the dark forrest and surrounded by bobby traps. Markus Servak avoided the booby traps and entred the house.

There was Vylenina sitting in the middle of the hut "I WAS told by the sprits you would come Markus Servak to seek the soul of JASON but FIRST you must find camp blood and light the candle of DOON these will atrack him I will come with YOU as you wil need all the help you can in oder to KILL the foul feind Jason" Vylenina said to Markus Servak and went with him.

Markus Servak drove in his car and Vylenina gave gime the directions to camp blood on her magic map that was could see the entire area and even atached it's self to car and spoke directions out loud with a human voice.

They arrived at Camp blood and were attack by zombies they fort and killed the zombies but more came. Markus Servak was using his guns and fists. Vylenina was using powerfull fire eltric and ice magic and magic staffs too. no zombies lasted and they all fell died.

Markus Servak lit the first candale and a werewolf attacked him "FIRST you must DEFEAT the wolfman" Vylenina said. Markus Servak and the werewolf fort for a long time unitl he rembered that werewolf are weakness to silverbullets and he had such bullets.

So Markus Servak shot the werewolf and it dyed. Markus Servak the lit the next candle "NOW you must defeat THE FRAKENSTEN" Vylenina sayed and a frankestein monstar attacked Markus Servak. After along and tough battle and Markus Servak almost lost but then he had an idea. Markus Servak using a gunshot to the bults and the used a grenade to blow it up. "MY CREATION YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY" Docter Frakenstein yelled with anger.

Markus Servak the lit the next candle "NEXT you must DEFAT the VAMPIRE" Vylenina saided. Markus Servak was than attackeded by a very evil vampire. The campire attacked him and Markus Servak attacked it back. They were fighting a tough fight and didn't no how to defeat it Markus Servak. Markus Servak was almost killered when he had an idea "I NO" he saided and used a laiser gun on the vampire.

"HAHA you think that will kill me? the vampire said" "This liaser gun shoot light enegy like the light from the sun!" "NOO NOO NOO" the vampire yelled and crumbled to dust.

Markus Servak than lit another candle "NOW YOU must FACE the SELKINTON PRINCE and the Swamp MONSTAR that he created" Vylenina said. Then a gaint seklington with a crown on it's head and a huge a skeltino army raced from the swamp and the sawmp monster also came out.

Markus Servak looked at them and said "Lets do this then." Markus Servak started smashing seklitons with his sledge hammer and used his machine gun to gun them down too. Markus Servak had killed alot but the he fort the Samp thing they fort epic battle when Markus Servak pulled out his shotgun and said "HEADS UP MONSTAR" and blew it's head of.

Then Markus Servak killed the rest of the skelittons and face sekllinton prince. The prince lunged at Markus Servak and he attacked back. The prince was using a gaint sword the size of a house and Markus Servak was shooting at it. Markus Servak than had brillant idea "it just might work" he said aloud.

Markus Servak claimed on to the sowred and drilled a hole in the princes head using his powerfull drill but it was very diffcult like concreate. Markus Servak the got out a c4 explosive and nuclear grenate and thew them ito his head. "FATHER REVENGE MEEEEE" the prince yelled and dyed. "I will not fight the skelinton king tonight I have to deal with Jason" Markus Servak said.

Then Markus Servak lit the last candle "NOW it is TIME for US to FIGHT JASON" Vylenina said with power. Then Jason attacked from the woods and killed a man who was just sitting there making out with his girlfreind and she was killed aswell.

"See how RUTHLESS he IS" Vylenina said to Markus Servak. Markus Servak then said "come on Jason lets do this" and the fort a tough battle. Markus Servak was shootin at Jason but it had no effect so he got out his rockets but they did nothing as well. "THERE is only ONE way to DEFEAT him" Vylenina saided and used a powerfull spell to trapped him and the used another to damiged him.

"NOW you must FINISH him OANCE and for ALL" and threw him the staff of ages. Markus Servak used the staff of ages to defate Jason and kill Jason and banish Jason to dimension X. "NOW we have defeated JASON and the TOWN can be at PEACE... for now" Vylenina said with waring.

"I saved the town from the evil of Jason now my misson is comleet and I m hero I will get medals and be the great man of history" Markus Servak said.

"NO im SORRY Markus Servak but I will have to bansih you ASWELL because Jason must be kept imprsioned by someone to fight for ENENAITY and also you BOAST to MUCH and I HATE boasters" Vylenina said to Markus Servak.

"But we were on the same team" Markus Servak to Vylenina. "NOT anyMORE goodbye Markus Servak I hope you ENJOY it" Vylenina said an bansed Markus Servak with the staff of ages.

It is said that even to this day Markus Servak is fighting Jason in Dimension X ... forever.

The END

Happy Halloween From Jack Russel Fanfiction Expret


End file.
